<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536718">I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77'>AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora was left all alone, surrounded by her new friends and so many new people but alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strike>Dear Catra</strike> </em>
</p><p>No that's not right....</p><p>
  <em> <strike> Mrs.Catra ?</strike> </em>
</p><p>Eh so weird</p><p>
  <strike> <em>My Darling Catra... </em> </strike>
</p><p>Too much</p><p>
  <em> My Catra....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you saw me right now you'll probably laugh at me. You'll be right. I don't even understand myself, Angela suggested that writing could help. So here I am wrting at 3 A.M. Comforting myself in the illusion that you're here listening to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah I miss you more than anything Catra. I'm writing it because I didn't tell you this enough when we were together. I should have known better. I should have shown you every day how much you were precious to me. How much I love you. I still don't understand how you didn't get it stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I worry about you every time I open my eyes. And they don't stay closed a lot. It's not like I could sleep peacefully in that big fluffy bed where I don't even know where to put my arms.  I've been trying to lay my head down but I'm writing this. I don't think I can stand to be where you don't see me. Everyone's is in awe in front of the tall amazing She-Ra they all admire my courage, my muscle and beautiful blond hair ( I got blond shiny hair can you believe it ?! ). I'm trying to look happy, I'm an hero so I smile, I try to gave them hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I miss you more than anything </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glimmer always laugh because every time I see a stray cat I get just so stiff... How couldn't get like that when I can't help but picture you at every corner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I feel so guilty about letting you alone. Alone with Shadow Weaver. I know how she can get sometime specially with you... I wish I could save you from her but first I need to save you from yourself. And I have no idea how to do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe because you're the one supposed to save me ? It'll makes sense I'm a hero for everyone except you... Because you're my hero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahah sorry I'm so lovey dovey if you were here for real you probably tease me. Just like when we were kids. There was so many time where I tried to get closer to you, so many night both of us were up late talking about.... you know .... Sometime I'll cry and you'll make impression of Lonnie to cheer me up sometime you cried and I just tickled you until your tears turns into happy one. You know often I think about how it'll be if you were with me at Bright Moon. My bed is way too large so you probably coudn't rest at my feets. It'll be better I always thought that you were too far from me. We'll just stay in a hug all night and I could finally sleep feeling your soft fur under my fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll go to sleep together and wake up together. Maybe have breakfast with Glimmer and Bow, you'll tease Glimmer about her being picky about food meanwhile you'll probably be hiding a bunch of grey rations bar somewhere. You never was good with change even for little things like food. No wonder you didn't like me becoming a whole new person. To be honest I didn't like it either. I just feel like a fraud stuck into a stranger's body. Well in my fantasy I'm no She-ra, just old boring normal Adora living with her girlfriend and theirs two best friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could you imagine Catra ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Adora enters in the room, in her white dress, she looks just like a goddess, well that's what her future wife says so she have to believe it. It's so nostalgic seeing her old room of Bright Moon. They went around the world ( and the galaxy ) for more than five years and she never really looked back at it. The room wasn't big enough for her and Catra to get comfortable plus with the lovebirds that Bow and Glimmer are, daily life would have been more than complicated. They just built a cottage next to a lake close to the castle. It's cozy and quiet. Nothing like the Horde. Nothing like Bright Moon. A place they coudl'nt find even looking everywhere in space.</p><p>It's their home.</p><p>
  <em>- Hey Adora !</em>
</p><p>Adora closes her eyes, she doesn't need to turn back, it's obvious that this surprise hug from behind was one of her her childhood friend and fiancée. She turns back slowly and with eyes filled of love looks at her soulmate.</p><p>
  <em>- Hello love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What are you doing in that old room ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Just looking for some souvenirs... I'm a bit nostalgic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh yeah that's right the good old time where the world was about to end and we just wanted to kill each other ? It was lit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You know what I mean dummy ! Stop making fun of me I actually have something important to show you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh my ! Could it be all the dolls of me that you make when you miss me ? Because Bow and Entrapta already shows me this.</em>
</p><p>Adora blushes and hides her face into the chest of Catra lightly hitting her with small punches.</p><p>- <em>You weren't supposed to know that.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Oh Darling there's a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do or know</em>
</p><p>Catra catch softly Adora's chin and raise up her face until theirs lips start to touch in a tender kiss.</p><p>- <em>Now Catra are you going to let me look what I want to show you ?</em></p><p>
  <em>- It's not my fault if I'm too distracting for you baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I hate it when you're right.</em>
</p><p>Adora against herself recedes from Catra, her eyes still fixed on the cat's one.  She moves close to her old bed and from under it pull a box full of letters.</p><p>
  <em>- Babe if that is a litter, I thought we already talked about this with Sparkles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No idiot... That's the letters I wrote to you.. So I guess they're kinda yours now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You wrote all of it thinking about me.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- And it was when I was trying to kill you everyday</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes...</em>
</p><p>A grin starts to appears on Catra's face the sort of grin that she couldn't refrain when she knew she was winning. They say love is just like war, they're not so wrong.</p><p>
  <em>- That's a bit messed up you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You don't have to be so mean about it.</em>
</p><p>Guilt starts to make their way into Catra' s stomach she didn't mean it to come out like that...Sometime it was just stronger than her. Old habits.</p><p>
  <em>- Adora that's not what I meant... Okay I may see it as messed up but i mean like adorable mess up... Erg it's worst right ? Sorry I'm such an idiot.</em>
</p><p>Adora let out a sigh as she takes one letter from the box and hand it to Catra.</p><p>
  <em>- Just read it please</em>
</p><p>And she leave Catra all alone in that huge room just like she was some years ago.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's like a really messy fic plus its not really good i'm starting and trying things out. Dont hesitate to leave me feedback( comment ) please i need it. Also that's not the end lmao i'll probably tried to make a 2nd chapter. Thanks for reading it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>